You Ain't Nothing But A Hound Dog
by Phoenix on cloud nine
Summary: Harvey heard a yap and looked down. "Mike - your input into this is noted but overall not valid. Shush." The puppy yapped again, affronted, and Harvey turned his attention back to staring into the distance.


**A/N Yay for crack in the extreme! Cute, fluffy crack that will hopefully rot your teeth, but crack nonetheless - enjoy :) So, yeah - remember it's not really SUPPOSED to be explained XD**

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me, that that," Donna said, pointing over to a wriggling puppy by Harvey's feet that was at that moment trying to chew his shoelaces, "is Mike."<p>

"I'm surprised you don't see the resemblance," Harvey muttered, gently pushing the fluff ball away from his Italian leather shoes. Donna bent down and held out a hand, feeling oddly honoured when the puppy immediately yapped and licked it, it's back end wiggling crazily in pure happiness at being around it's two favourite people.

"How did it happen?" She asked, scratching between it's ears and watching as it melted in ecstasy, pushing it's head into her palm.

Harvey shrugged, attempting to leave without the puppy noticing. "I don't know. We woke up in my office after a late night and it was there."

"And it hasn't occurred to you that Mike's just gone walkabout and someone left their puppy in your office?" Donna suggested.

Harvey held up a finger. "Watch this," he said. "Mike," he said, watching as the puppy's ears jerked upwards and turned, falling over the paws it had yet to grow into to get to Harvey.

"Mike does have a habit of doing that," Donna mused. "I've got an idea," she said. She called Norma and said that Harvey needed to speak to Louis urgently. She then grabbed the puppy round it's middle and kept it with her, scratching it's stomach to keep it from going back to Harvey. Louis soon came down the corridor.

"What, Harvey? I'm a busy man," he griped.

"Louis, call that puppy to you," Donna told him. "Harvey, do the same."

"What is this?" Louis asked, confused as Harvey nodded and crouched, holding his hand out to the puppy that had been hauled away by Donna (He was now licking her face).

"Just do it, Louis," Harvey said, feeling confident that the puppy would instantly go to him; after all, if given a choice, Mike would always choose Harvey over Louis.

Louis, never one to back away from a challenge, copied Harvey's position, and the two men started calling the dog that Donna had now placed on the floor.

"Mike," Harvey said in a soft but commanding voice.

"You called it 'Mike'?" Louis asked in disgust, but nevertheless tried to keep it away from Harvey as soon as it quivered with delight at being called by him. "Mike, come here."

The puppy paused on his kamikaze run to Harvey and turned, confused.

"Mike, c'mere," Harvey said, clicking his fingers for emphasis. What looked like a grin came onto the puppy's face and it wagged its tail happily, wanting to bound back over to Harvey.

"Here, Louis," Donna said, passing him a yellow highlighter. "See if he wants this."

"Mike, I have a highlighter," Louis held it out as an incentive. The puppy quivered and started towards the nice, yellow, chew-worthy object.

"Mike - come here," Harvey said. The puppy looked over it's shoulder at Harvey, who was stood there. "I'm waiting. C'mon."

"No, Mike, come _here_," Louis said, waving the pen once more. "Good boy, come on."

The puppy's tail started wagging at the words and Harvey felt possessiveness sneak up on him. Only _he _was allowed to say that to Mike. "Nope, c'mon, Mike," he said, snapping his fingers once more. "I'll praise you if you come here."

"It's a stupid dog, Harvey," Louis told him. "It doesn't understand complex speech."

But the puppy looked up at Harvey with a pleading, impatient face. "I'm not saying it yet," Harvey told him. Mike backed away towards Louis slightly, eyeing Harvey slyly. "Fine!" Harvey said, rolling his eyes. "Good boy, Mike."

The puppy wagged it's tail but bounded over to Louis. However, Harvey's frown quickly changed to a victorious smirk as Mike grabbed the highlighter from Louis' hands and ran back to Harvey, tangling himself around Harvey's feet and legs and gazing up at him with all the adoration a puppy can muster. "Thank you, Louis," Harvey said, victory gleaming in his eyes. "You can go now."

"Go," Donna repeated, when he looked ready to protest.

Harvey glanced down at Mike, who gazed up at him, dropping the highlighter he had taken as a prize at Harvey's feet, his tongue falling out of his mouth in a big grin. His tail started moving to and fro so quickly, Harvey thought it might fall off.

Donna knelt and started scratching between Mike's ears. "Who's a clever boy then?" She cooed, as the puppy drooled over her hand. "Do you like Harvey better? Huh? Yeah? Do ya? Do ya?" Her scratching was making the puppy have a mini meltdown, so in heaven as he was from the attention. "Yes you do! Aw, I think Harvey likes you too! Yeah! You wanna play with Harvey? Huh? Do ya?" She kept up her baby-talk, delighted when the puppy seemed to perk up even more (if that was possible) at the words 'play' and 'Harvey' and bounced around her excitedly, grabbing hold of one of Harvey's shoelaces and tugging playfully.

"Donna, find some way to fix this," Harvey said wearily, noticing puppy fur on the bottom of his suit pants and bending down to physically lift the puppy away from his shoes. He glared at it face-to-face, trying to retain some dignity when the puppy's tail wagged and it barked happily, licking his nose.

Donna giggled but said: "I'll Google it."

"Good. Look after the mutt," Harvey told her.

"Harvey!" She scolded. "He's not a mutt! He's clearly a very well bred Golden Retriever!" The puppy seemed to fluff up with pride and give Harvey a sly 'told you so' face.

"Mike, you have to admit - if you were a dog you _know _you would be a scruffy mutt," Harvey informed him. The puppy cocked his head with a clear 'but have you _seen _me right now?' look on his face. Harvey rolled his eyes and set the pup down, feeling it go for the shoelaces again.

He groaned and started walking towards his office, hoping that if he walked normally then Mike would tumble under foot and he could quickly shut him out of the office. As he turned to close the door, however, he realised Mike had followed him in, wiggling at his feet.

"You realise you still didn't knock?" Harvey said to him, going to sit at his desk. Mike bounded alongside him, looking suspiciously like he was going to start chewing on Harvey's shoes once more as the man sat down. "Sit," Harvey said; not thinking it would work and smirking proudly as the puppy instantly did so. "Speak?" Mike yapped, bouncing back onto his paws. "Did I say you could stand?" The puppy instantly sat back down, his tail thumping back and forth on the floor. "Donna?"

"I'm still looking," she yelled back. "But I did find out that Mikey might need his shots soon - I don't think he's old enough to go outside."

"I'm glad you're being so helpful," Harvey replied, grabbing a baseball and throwing it back and forth. He heard a yap and looked down. "Mike - your input into this is noted but overall not valid. Shush."

The puppy yapped again, affronted, and Harvey turned his attention back to staring into the distance. He heard another bark and ignored the puppy. He could then hear the pad of paws and another yap. He looked up to see that Mike was now stood in front of his desk, bouncing excitedly with his backside in the air and his front legs bent and touching the floor. He barked and followed the baseball with his head.

Harvey snorted and pretended to throw the baseball. Mike shot to his feet and dived round, smacking his nose into the large shelves holding Harvey's record collection. He snuffled around on the floor and turned, confused. Harvey waved the ball and Mike bounded back, looking just as eager as the first time.

"Harvey!" Donna yelled. "Don't be mean to the puppy!"

"You have to admit it's funny," Harvey said to her, chuckling as he tried the same trick again, getting the same result. Mike dove for the ball again, sniffing the floor before turning and seeing it in Harvey's hands. He barked and wagged his tail, bouncing in front of Harvey once more.

The puppy didn't seem to tire of this game, although Harvey tired of Donna telling him to be nice. After 6 times of pretending to throw the ball he finally did, and laughed as he watched the puppy dive for it, ultimately securing it in his mouth. After a few seconds, Harvey frowned. "Mike, give me the ball."

The puppy laid down, chewing and drooling happily on the ball. "Mike," Harvey said in a warning voice. The puppy rolled onto its back and continued chewing the ball. Harvey stood up and walked over, kneeling in front of the pup.

"Mike," he growled. "Drop," he gave the puppy a small tap on the side, gaining his attention. "Give me the ball," Harvey said slowly. Mike gave a cheeky smile and bounced up, too fast for Harvey to catch him. The pup ran for underneath a record shelf and stuffed himself underneath it, scuffling about on his stomach.

"Mike," Harvey growled, having to lie on his stomach to see under the shelf. "Come out. Now."

Mike gave a small whine at Harvey's tone, and looked up at him remorsefully, his big, round eyes dewy and if Harvey had to look into them any longer he would have had to promise Mike his first-born.

"Mike," he said a final time. The puppy regretfully dropped the ball and nudged it towards Harvey. The man picked it up, disgusted and placed it on his desk. Another yap made him look back and see the puppy crawl out from under the shelf and was once again bouncing excitedly.

"I'm not letting you touch these again for as long as you live," Harvey told him, sitting back down. The puppy bounded over to Harvey and sat in a begging position, occasionally falling onto his back as he leant back too far on his hind legs. As much as Harvey thought that this was adorable, he refused to give in, until the puppy gave a whine and rolled onto his back, batting the air with his large paws.

"Fine! But just this once, okay?" Harvey said, exasperated. He bent and started scratching the puppy's stomach, smirking as the dog writhed happily, it's back legs kicking as Harvey tickled it. "You are more trouble than you're worth," Harvey told the dog without any malice. The puppy just eyed him with a 'yeah, right' expression and closed it's eyes again, wiggling happily under Harvey's hand.

"Harvey, I've found something," Donna said, walking in and smirking as Harvey quickly whipped his hand away, ignoring the disappointed whine from the pup.

"What?"

"According to the State's website, proper code states that we need a collar on the little guy or he'll be found as a stray and taken away to be destroyed," Donna told him. "Harvey, I'm going out right now and buying a collar."

Harvey chuckled at the idea. "You really think he'll agree to us putting a collar on him?" He asked, ignoring the small barks and the paws at his trousers in a bid for his attention once more.

"It's either that or he gets put down - which do you think he'd appreciate more?" Donna asked him rhetorically. "Now, what's his favourite colour?"

"I don't know but if I have to have this fleabag in my office you are _not _giving him a girly, sparkly collar. It has to be tasteful and refined."

"Oh you mean like the human Mike was?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "Sorry, puppy," she said when Mike barked indignantly. "And he's _not _a fleabag, Harvey!" Donna admonished. "He's just a wittle cutie! Aren't ya? Oh yes you are, such a wittle cutie," Donna cooed, kneeling and giving Mike so much attention Harvey wouldn't be surprised if he exploded with glee.

"Good, how about you take him," Harvey said with a false cheeriness. "Then I can do work and not have to stop to let him out for a bathroom break every few hours."

"I'll put down some newspapers," Donna told him, grabbing a stack that Harvey had been meaning to recycle for a few days. She laid them out in a corner of the room and looked at both males with a smile. "How's that?"

It was scary how both of them cocked their heads and raised an eyebrow. "Mike, you know you'll need to use it," Donna told him. The puppy barked and turned away from her, sitting down and sticking his nose in the air. "Don't sulk, even that's adorable," she informed him.

She heard a pathetic sound coming from the puppy and started giggling. "Are you trying to_ growl_, puppy?" She asked, her shoulders shaking with mirth. Harvey listened and saw the puppy's muzzle was twisted into what should have been a snarl and a growl. Instead, it looked like a pained pout mixed with purring.

He started laughing too, and wasn't surprised when Mike stopped making noise and just lay down and rested his head on his front paws, giving a small huff as he did.

"Donna, I think you angered the puppy," Harvey told her.

"Your problem," Donna responded. "I need to buy a collar before you have to shop for a new associate."

"I'd rather have a new human one than a dead canine one," Harvey replied.

"Don't worry, I'll get in touch with someone I know," Donna said, before kneeling and scratching the puppy's back. "I'm sorry," she said in a serious voice. This seemed to be all it took for Mike to forgive her. He bounced up and licked her face, his tail wagging eagerly as she moved to scratch his stomach.

"Let's hope you never get bribed, kid," Harvey muttered, rolling his eyes as he watched the proceedings. "You fold too easily."

"He just likes getting attention, don't you?" Donna said. "Yes you do - you're just adorable, it's hard not to give you it, isn't it? Oh, you're just the cutest."

"Donna, the way you say these things is quite concerning," Harvey informed her, an eyebrow raised.

"It's how people talk to animals, Harvey. You being the exception, obviously."

"I'm not going to subject myself or anyone else to talking like that," Harvey said, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"You'll do it," Donna said, standing from her knelt position. "I'm going to buy a collar and talk to a friend I have who might know something. Don't kill the puppy," she left, closing the door behind her quickly as Mike had been bounding next to her. He hit the glass door with his nose and whined, looking over to Harvey.

"I have to meet a client," he said stiffly. "And I am _not_ having someone in here when I have a _puppy_," he picked the dog up around its middle and placed it at Donna's desk. "Stay," he warned, walking back to his own office. He was about to call reception to see if his client was there yet, when he heard an honest to god _howl _from the puppy. He looked out and saw it was at his door, pawing at it and whining.

"Mike, shut up and sit at Donna's desk," he yelled, not even sure if the puppy could hear him or not. It gave another pitiful howl and put both front paws on the glass, barking. "You aren't coming back in," Harvey told him.

The puppy kept howling, sitting in front of the door and throwing it's head back in an odd wail. "Fine!" Harvey snapped, opening the door and letting the puppy scamper in, it's tail wagging once more and grinning up at him.

"You sit behind this desk and you don't make any noise, understand?" Harvey said, pointing to the floor. The puppy yapped at him and went to chew his shoelace. Harvey grabbed him by the middle and placed him where he wanted him. "Stay there," he growled. "Or you're fired."

The puppy barked but settled itself down, sitting lazily by Harvey's feet and batting at it's floppy ear with one of it's back feet. "You had better not have fleas," Harvey muttered, just as the client was shown in by one of Pearson Hardman's receptionists. Harvey quickly glared down at Mike, who had been about to bounce up and greet this new person excitedly, but presumably he could _smell _Harvey's thoughts and instantly sat back down, whining slightly.

"Hi, Harvey, good to see you again," the client smiled at him and shook his hand. Harvey smiled back and took his hand.

"You too, Frank," he was about to offer the man a seat but was still wary of the puppy sulking behind his desk. "How about we take this to a conference room?" He ushered the man out and winced as he heard an indignant bark. He quickly closed the door to see the puppy staring at him with wide eyes and nudging at the door fruitlessly with his nose.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad we got that sorted out," Frank said to Harvey, shaking his hand. "I can sleep better now."<p>

Harvey gave a pretend laugh and smiled. "My pleasure. Take care," he said to Frank's retreating back. He shook his head. The meeting kept being interrupted by a storm that was passing over, rain lashing down the windows and lightning lighting up the room. He walked back to his office to see Louis stood smirking in front of it. "Louis, what can I do for you?" He asked sarcastically.

"I think this proves that you can't train puppies very well," Louis smirked at him as Harvey looked into his office, staring. His coffee table had been knocked over, and a cushion had been chewed until it had burst. He scanned the room, anger clouding his vision. He noticed the bottom of his door had blood on it and instantly became concerned.

"Louis, have you see the puppy that was in here?" Harvey asked, opening the door, not caring that Louis was following him in.

"I assumed it was in here," Louis answered, gazing around in delight at the mess that had been created. Harvey heard a small whimper and whipped round, seeing the puppy shaking underneath his record shelf. There were dark patches in his fur around his muzzle and paws and Harvey deduced he must have tried to scratch his way out of the room during the storm.

"Mike," he said softly, ignoring Louis. "Get out from under there," the puppy whimpered and slowly crawled out from underneath the shelf, still shaking. It whined and slowly moved towards Harvey's outstretched palm, licking it softly. Harvey didn't overreact as he thought he might, and instead picked up one of the puppy's paws, moving it to see how injured it was.

"Louis, go get the first aid kit from the break room," Harvey said, thankful when Louis just did as he asked. Harvey moved over to the sofa, glad when the puppy eagerly followed, it's tail wagging once more. "Has anyone ever told you you're too optimistic?" Harvey asked, smiling slightly when the puppy yapped and nudged at Harvey's leg with it's nose. Harvey picked it up and placed it on the couch with him, consenting to scratch it's ears when it prodded at Harvey's hand with it's head.

"You realise you're too needy as well?" Harvey said, shaking his head. The puppy licked at his hand again.

"Harvey, I have the first aid kit," Louis said, walking back in. He held it out and quickly backed out when Harvey started tending to the dog.

"No matter what you look like, trouble never seems very far away, does it?" Harvey asks him, wiping anti-septic pads on the puppy's paws. "Don't lick this," he warns as the puppy started to snuffle around it. He yapped and thumped his tail, before giving a lazy yawn and looking around the room.

"I take it you no longer care about that storm?" Harvey said, raising an eyebrow as the puppy stretched out and rolled over onto it's back, it's tongue lolling out in a content way. Harvey tutted and quickly finished wiping down the bloodied paws. After making sure both them and the muzzle were no longer bleeding, he stood up and went over to his desk, looking down critically at the puppy that had jumped up and walked with him, even after getting comfortable on the couch.

"Now this just looks like you were pretending to be frightened just to get out of being fired for _that_," Harvey pointed over to his table and cushion. The puppy wagged it's tail and started chewing on the leg of the knocked over table.

Harvey just slid down in his seat and hoped that he wouldn't need to go to trial over killing a puppy.

* * *

><p>When Donna got back, she found a chewed table leg, a burst cushion (the stuffing was still spilling out onto the floor), a destroyed pair of shoes sat on the door and a puppy whining and scratching at the glass door.<p>

"Harvey, what are you doing?" She asked, picking up the puppy as it attempted to run past her and out of the room.

"Hmm?" The man looked up from the work he was doing. "Work. Why?"

"Well, it looks like a bomb has hit your office and this little guy was desperate to get out."

"Oh, that. I was hoping if I ignored him he would stop chewing things."

"And how did that work out?" Harvey frowned at her and swept his arm around the room to pinpoint the damages. "They can be fixed. Mike, calm down!" The puppy was wiggling desperately in her grip. "At least your newspapers haven't been touched!" Donna said, attempting to lighten Harvey's mood. "Wait - this is dry. How long has the puppy been in here?"

"A few hours," Harvey said, slowly catching up. "Mike if you've ruined my carpet I will fire you and everyone you know."

The puppy yelped again and Donna put it down, watching as it ran out the door. "Harvey, I genuinely think that - "

A yell came from down the corridor and both of them went to find out what their puppy was doing. "Harvey your dog is... is _vandalising _my office!" They went in to see that the puppy had a leg cocked and was at that moment doing it's business in a large, close to the ground plant pot.

"Good boy," Harvey said, leaning against the door frame in a tired way. "Come here."

The puppy finished and looked up, wagging it's tail. He bounded over and started to chew at Harvey's shoe laces again. "Donna if you don't sort this out, I will throw this dog out of my window," Harvey growled, walking back to his office as Mike tried to get constantly underfoot.

"He's just showing you he loves you!" Donna tried to explain.

"Harvey, I want compensation!" Louis griped, pulling Harvey around to face him with a grip on his arm. Instantly, Harvey felt the weight on his shoes disappear and the puppy was fluffed up, it's teeth bared and it's hackles raised. He was growling - and not just the pathetic puppy growl they had heard in his office; this was a menacing growl.

"Harvey, get that dog out of here now," Louis suddenly begged, backing away slowly. The puppy growled some more before barking, ensuring that Louis ran away back into his own office.

Harvey gave a snort and looked down at the puppy, who was slowly calming from the threat. "Good job, Mike," he said, walking once more. He heard a yap and looked down to see the same over-excitable puppy it had been moments before the incident had occurred.

"I think this dog is bipolar," Harvey told Donna, but didn't have the heart to kick it off his shoelaces once more after it had growled at Louis.

"He's fine," Donna tutted. "I spoke to my friend - she think if we wait for 24 hours, it'll get back to normal. You just need to be in the same positions you were in when it happened."

"Do I even want to know how this friend of yours knows this?" Harvey asked, deciding to process the weirdness properly only when Mike was normal again. "And you realise that means I'll have to stay here all night again? With chewed shoes? I'm lucky I keep a spare pair in my office."

"You'll feel better than Mike will," Donna pointed out, sitting back at her desk to grab a bag from underneath it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I certainly wouldn't want to be the one responsible for ruining a pair of your shoes," Donna explained, pulling out a collar and holding it up. "Does this meet His Highness's standards?" Harvey took it in his hand and examined it. At least Donna hadn't gone overboard. It was a light blue collar, and although Harvey had hoped for tasteful black leather, he guessed this would have to do.

"Okay, you can put it on him, I'll distract," Harvey said. "Although I don't see why we need to do this if he'll be normal soon."

"Because I don't want him to be put down!" Donna told him sternly. "And I'm sure you don't either! Now; get in there and distract him!"

Harvey rolled his eyes and walked into his office, picking up one of his baseballs as Donna walked in with her hands behind her back. "Mike," Harvey said in a calm voice. The puppy yapped and bounced up, it's tail wagging in delight. "Good boy... c'mere," Harvey slowly moved around so that the puppy would follow with it's back to Donna. "Good boy," he breathed out slowly as Mike watched the ball in his hand. Donna quietly crept up behind him, easing the collar open, ready to put it around Mike's neck. "Good boy," Harvey whispered, dragging out the 'good'. The puppy yapped some more before it's head cocked to the side; it almost looked confused.

"We've been compromised," Harvey muttered out of the corner of his mouth, still keeping a calm smile fixed on the puppy. He should have known Mike would have wondered why he was being so nice.

"I'm on it," Donna whispered, and quickly launched herself forward, pulling the collar around the puppy's neck. Mike yelped and tried to move away but Donna quickly secured it and straightened up. The puppy looked down at it's neck and whined, scratching at the collar with one of it's back paws.

"Get over it," Harvey told him. "You only need it for a few more hours."

The puppy gave a mournful howl.

* * *

><p>"Harvey, I'm leaving now - you have about 10 minutes," Donna told him, glancing at her watch. Harvey nodded and glanced over at the puppy that had generously been given a tie to chew - Donna had taken Mike with her to Louis' office when the man in question was out and he had stared at Norma pitifully until the woman agreed to give Donna one of his ties to play with. It was an ugly one anyway. Harvey actually took great pleasure in watching the puppy chew it to shreds.<p>

"See you tomorrow," he said to her. She crouched down and scratched behind the puppy's ears. He automatically let go of the tie and gazed up at her adoringly, opening his mouth in a cheeky grin, his tongue lolling as drool gathered on it. He quickly rolled over for her and was awarded with a belly scratch, his back legs twitching as she caught a spot on his side.

She giggled. "If you stayed like this forever I would happily adopt you," she told him, scratching his side more, enjoying the keening whine as his foot twitched erratically. "Although," she now gave a stage whisper, "I think Harvey would rather take you home. Then you can always be his puppy."

Mike didn't even acknowledge this, so happy was he in Donna's affections, and Harvey simply growled.

"Oh be quiet," she said. "You know he's adorable," she then checked the clock. "There's no point me leaving," she told him. "It'll happen in 5 minutes anyway. Where were you sat?"

Harvey thought hard and finally nodded to his couch. "He fell asleep there."

"Where were you?" Donna asked.

"I was on my chair," he pointed to an armchair that Mike usually took when they were talking with a client in the office. "When I woke up, that," he pointed to the puppy that was snapping at it's own tail and running in a circle to try and grab it, "was chewing on my shoes."

Donna nodded and paused to watch the puppy as it tried to catch it's own tail. "How is it that he's a really bright puppy, but still _so _stupid?" She wondered.

"Because it's Mike," Harvey said in explanation, grabbing the puppy and placing it on the couch. "Lie down," he said, waiting for it to have settled. "Stay," he warned, backing away to his chair. He sat down and looked over at Donna. "Now what?"

"We wait and hope it turns back into Mike," she explained.

The puppy gave a yawn and gazed up at them both with a dopey grin.

"That's Mike alright," Harvey muttered.

* * *

><p>The next day, thankfully Mike was only teased by Donna and Harvey as they had spared him the mercy of telling anyone else what had happened. He kept his head down when Louis demanded to see Harvey's puppy so Jessica would be given proof. Harvey looked confused and Donna whispered to Jessica that Louis was under the impression that Harvey had gotten a dog all of the previous day.<p>

"Here, catch," Harvey said to him at the end of a _very _long day. Mike caught the blue object and frowned.

"I know I can't remember much of what happened, but I _do _remember you actually forced this around my neck," he said, unamused.

"What else do you remember?" Harvey asked interestedly, lounging back in his chair.

Mike rubbed a hand down his face. "Your shoes taste and smell incredible."

Harvey had to laugh. "Well they are _my _shoes," he pointed out. "Do you remember this?" He held up a chewed looking baseball, causing Mike's eyes to narrow. Harvey lazily moved it one way and then another in his hands, seeing Mike's eyes follow it. "Think fast," he said, pretending to throw it over Mike's shoulder. The kid whipped around, looking for it, before blushing and looking back.

"Not cool," he decreed, glaring at Harvey.

"Well it's either tease you about this or the fact that you peed in Louis' plant pot," Harvey told him.

"At least it wasn't on your floor," Mike said weakly.

"That's true," Harvey agreed. "Now leave - go home and get some sleep; how one puppy can have so much energy is beyond me."

"Thanks, Harvey," Mike said genuinely, rubbing at his eyes and leaving, before turning. "Oh, and I seem to remember partly throwing up some of Louis' tie on his floor..."

"It was an interesting shade," Harvey told him. "Now, leave," Mike nodded and left. "Good boy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yep, crack fic to the extreme :D Hope you enjoyed it XD And _CuppaChar _- have it as a slightly early birthday present :D You know you all want to review :D Anyone who does is given a puppy!Mike ;)**


End file.
